Viajes del Destino
by Kagome Wolf
Summary: Kagome seguía con su aventura junto a sus amigos, pero un terrible acontecimiento lo cambiara todo. Un nuevo poder, un nuevo viaje y un nuevo sentimiento. Kagome viajará a un pasado distante y se reencontrara con un frio youkai con el cual descubrirá sentimientos que no creyó sentir jamás. SesshKag
1. Viajes del Destino

Bueno, he aquí mi primer fics, sé que el primero que publiqué fue Confusión, pero este fue el primer fics que hice, solo que lo publique en otro lugar, ahora lo quiero compartir con ustedes, espero y OS guste n.n

 **Disscleimer: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia en cambio es mía..**

* * *

— Aaah que día — Suspiro algo cansada al correr la puerta corrediza de la pagoda que guardaba en su interior el pozo debora huesos, el cual la llevaría 500 años al pasado donde sus amigos y aventuras la esperaban.

— De seguro InuYasha me regañará por llegar tarde otra vez — Se acercó al borde del pozo, cargando su fiel mochila amarilla en su espalda. — Mm, no importa, alguna excusa inventaré jajaja — Rió divertida y primero arrojó su gran mochila dentro del pozo, siendo seguida por ella misma, traspasó la barrera del tiempo tranquilamente, eso para ella ya era muy normal, al llegar del otro lado del pozo, se extraño de que InuYasha no estuviera en el borde del mismo, esperandola para gritarle y ayudarla con la carga que traía. — Mmm, quizás decidió esperarme en la aldea — No le tomó importancia y se subió su mochila a los hombros, subiendo con esfuerzo por las enrredaderas del pozo hasta llegar a la superficie, suspiro aliviada y dejo aun lado del pozo su mochila, miro que ahi se encontraban también su arco y flechas.

Estaba tan tranquila hasta que un nudo se formo en su garganta, esa presencia era de.. — Naraku — Dijo con voz algo asustada, la presencia de la perla, casi completa y maligna, también se sentia cerca, tomo rápidamente el arco y el estuche con flechas a su disposición y mientras corría, el recuerdo de porque había dejado sua armas ahi y no en la aldea vino a su mente.

FLASH BACK::

 _Se acercaba al pozo_ _a_ _paso tranquilo, debía regresar_ _a_ _casa por unos exámenes que se aproximaban_ _y por proviciones, le ponía contenta pues aprovecharía para descansar._

— _¡Kagome! — La voz de InuYasha la saco de sus pensamientos, volteando_ _a ver como de un salto se paraba frente_ _a ella._

— _¿Qué sucede InuYasha?, no intentes detenerme porque_ _en verdad debo irme — Lo mir_ _ó acusadoramente, esperando_ _a que se fuera._

— _No tonta, no vine_ _a eso —_ _Exclam_ _ó algo ofendido por la_ _acusación._ — _Toma — Le extendió su_ arco _y estuche cargado con flechas._

— _¿Eh?, ¿Por qué me lo das?, dejalo en la aldea — Dijo al no entender su motivo._

— _Ash solo dejalo aquí, en caso de que tengas que regresar sola_ _o algo, últimamente no tengo un buen presentimiento — Un serio InuYasha la hizo entender, dejo sus armas aun lado del pozo,_ _yendose algo preocupada_ _a su casa._

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

— _"InuYasha, ahora entiendo el porque de tu presentimiento" —_ Pensó aun corriendo, con la angustia bajando por su garganta, estaba cerca del lugar, podía oír los inconfundibles sonidos de una batalla, el boomerang de Sango podía escucharse perfectamente, siendo lanzado y destrozando carne y huesos, de seguro de los demonios de Naraku, oía los rugidos de Kirara muy bien y el báculo de Miroku agitarse además de un par de jadeos de sus amigos. Escucho también el metal destrozar a diestra y siniestra, conocía muy bien ese sonido, Colmillo de Acero, de seguro InuYasha estaba peleando también.

Al fin llego al lugar, algo agitada se apoyo en un árbol un momento, observando la escena, sus amigos agitados, peleando sin descanso y sin darse por vencidos, miro a InuYasha, agitado, con su espada en mano y con diversas eridas por su cuerpo, trato de cobrar la respiración, pero esta se ahogó al ver a s amado hanyou defenderse por el frente y no cuidar su espalda, mientras un tentáculo siniestro se acercaba por detras.

— ¡InuYasha! — No contuvo el alertarlo, iban a herirlo.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Peleaba con fuerza y veracidad, no pensaba rendirse ante el ejército de insectos de Naraku, admitia que sus youkais eran numerosos y que ya tenía algunas heridas, ¡Pero jamás se rendiría!.

— ¡InuYasha! — Ese grito lo alarmó, conocía muy bien esa voz, no tuvo tiempo ni de voltearse al sentir un fuerte dolor en su estómago, gimió de dolor al ver como un punzante tentaculo lo atravezaba justo ahí y luego salía bruscamente, cayó por un momento de rodillas, recordando al instante el grito que intento alertarlo.

— Kagome — Susurró adolorido, dejandose caer por un momento en la inconsciencia, más las heridas que ya tenia y el cansancio, no pudo evitar desmayarse un momento.

— ¡InuYasha! ¡Nooo! — La angustia y el pánico aumentó, sus piernas cobraron vida propia y corrió desesperadamente hacía él. — ¡InuYasha! — No podia evitar gritar, la batalla comenzaba y la angustia y desesperacion de proteger a quien se ama lo complica todo...

* * *

Esperó que les haya gustado, pronto publicare el próximo capítulo, si quieres apoyarme con un RW estare encantada n.n, gracias, ¡Sayonara y nos leemos pronto!..

 **KW**


	2. La Batalla

Hola!, sé que me tarde, tomen, pero aquí tienen el segundo cap y pronto subiré el otro jaja, disfrutenlo y nos leemos abajo..

 **Disscleimer: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia en cambio es mía.**

* * *

Corrió lo que más le daban sus piernas, no importaba que aun se encontrará agotada, su mente no razonaba en este momento, no al ver a quien tanto amaba en el suelo, sangrando e inconsciente, sus rodillas dolieron un poco al caer sobre ellas junto a InuYasha, ignoró el dolor y se apresuró a ayudar al hanyou, hizo uso de su fuerza al levantarlo de los hombros y apoyarlo en sus piernas, las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos dieron rienda suelta, corriendo por sus mejillas y deslizándose bajo su mentón, estaba herido y muy grave.

— InuYasha — Susurró con voz acongojada y lo miro temerosa, acariciando su rostro con su nerviosa y temblorosa mano. — Despierta —.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Sintió que la obscuridad lo rodeaba, sus parpados estaban tan pesados que no pudo abrirlos, el dolor y el cansancio le eran molesto, no recordaba bien donde estaba, hasta que sintió una calida y temblorosa mano pasarse por su rostro, acariciandolo con tal delicadeza que si no hubiera prestado atencion un momento no lo hubiera notado.

— InuYasha — Oyó su voz cargada de preocupación llamarlo. — Despierta — Su súplica apenas audible por su voz débil lo hizo reaccionar.

— Kago.. me — Susurró entrecortadamente, ella estaba ahí, con él.

Abrió los ojos de pronto al recordar donde estaban, era una gran batalla contra Naraku y Kagome estaba ahí, debía protegerla, jamás se perdonaría si algo le pasaba. Ya había perdido a Kikyo, no perderia a Kagome también, se levanto con esfuerzo pero ella lo detuvo.

— No InuYasha, aún estas débil — Intentó detenerlo al calmarse un poco ella, pues habían sido muy fuertes las emociones, pero se recupero pronto y lo sostuvo del brazo al él ya estar de pie.

— No digas tonterías — Terco y orgulloso como siempre, el hanyou se puso de pie y tomó su fiel espada con fuerza, no pensaba darse por vencido, menos con Kagome ahí. — Tú deberias irte, es muy peligroso que estes aquí — Dijo seriamente al girar el rostro a verla.

— ¡Claro que no me iré! — Alzó la voz molesta, solo él podía sacarla de sus cabales. — Esta también es mi pelea y me quedare contigo — Afirmó al tomar su arco que descansaba en el suelo a su lado.

— Aah que molesta, ¡Esta bien pero no me estorbes! — Tímido como era no admitiría ante ella que le gustaba que lo acompañara, por eso decidió evadir cualquier reclamo y ponerse a pelear de nuevo.

Kagome sonrió y también se unió a la batalla, saco una flecha y destruyó varios monstruos que se le acercaban, esto apenas comenzaba. Miró a Kagura pretender atacar a Sango en un momento de distracción, no iba a permitirlo, tomo otra flecha y centro su blanco, disparando su flecha cargada de energia sagrada.

Kagura apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar la flecha que vio venir, se alejo de la exterminadora la cual se mantenia ajena a la situación. — Niña torpe — Soltó con algo de enojo pero con alivio también, no queria matarlos pero eran ordenes de Naraku y si no cumplía se lamentaria, aun asi tenia el presentimiento que ni tendría que preocuparse por Naraku muy pronto.

Kagome peleaba a unos metros de InuYasha, desintegrando cada youkai pudiera, eran dmasiados, la cantidad se asemejaba con la que alguna vez vieron en el monte de las Ánimas en una de sus peleas más importantes, solo que esa vez los monstruos huían, esta vez los enfrentaban y estaban dispuestos a devorarlos.

Los ojos rojizos y obscuros del despreciable hanyou observaban la escena desde un lugar seguro, sin arriesgarse como siempre, la intromisión de Kagome era perfecta, ella poseía el último fragmento de Shikon, por el cual había venido y a terminar con el odioso grupo también, el cual le comenzaba a estorbar de forma molesta, ya había eliminado a Kikyo, pero la miko se encargo de dejarle un presente antes de irse, le dejo a Kagome, la cual había recuperado el fragmento que le quito a Kohaku antes de que lo reuna con la perla de nuevo, esa joven si que era una buena molestia y estaba dispuesto a acabar con ella también. Había desechado su parte humana, tenía la perla casi completa y se deshizo de su mayor amenaza, el único estorbo en su camino era ese grupito de idiotas.

Los destrozaria el mismo, con sus propias manos de ser necesario, el maldito vacío en su interior que dejo la muerte de Kikyo era increíblemente molesto, al parecer no se había desecho definitivamente de sus sentimientos por ella, pero eso no importaba, confiaba que, una vez tuviera la perla, esa ridícula sensación desaparecería.

InuYasha usaba a Colmillo de acero y de vez en cuando sus guarras para defenderse, sabia que Naraku estaba cerca y debía encontrarlo, matarlo y hacerlo pagar por todo, el problema era que no sabia en donde estaba y aquellos monstruos solo estorbaban y le quitaban energía. De vez en cuando volteaba a ver como se encontraba Kagome, al voltear esta vez se congeló en su lugar, la miko se defendía el frente, estando muy distraida para fijarse atrás, sin notar el peligroso youkai serpiemte que se le acercaba, intento ir en su ayuda pero los estorbos eran demasiados.

Kagome peleaba en su lugar, arrojando sus flechas las cuales comenzaban a disminuir de cantidad en su estuche, pronto se le agotarían, sintió como por la espalda algo se acercaba, eliminó a los monstruos frente a ellos y quiso voltear, pero ya era tarde, vio como una gran serpiente se le arrojaba encima, lista para hacerla pedazos, no tuvo tiempo a nada, así que solo cerró los ojos, esperando su final. Oyó un sumbido fuerte y no sintio dolor alguno, abrió los ojos desconcertada, viendo al youkai serpiente hecho añicos en el suelo y como el hiraikotsu de Sango regresaba a sus manos, sonrió.

— ¡Muchas gracias Sango! — Agradeció sonriente a lo cual la taijiya le devolvió la sonrisa.

— ¡Señorita Kagome! ¡Tenga cuidado, Naraku trama algo! — Advirtió el cansado monje, no había querido usar su kazzana, pues esta hacia ruido y si la usaba una vez más, lo adsorveria junto con cualquiera que estuviera cerca, y en este momento no podía, no le importaba arriesgar su vida, pero muchos a quienes quería estaban con él y no podía arriesgarlos a ellos, menos a cierta joven de cabello y ojos avellanas.

Kagome asintió seriamente, la pelea estaba en su clímax preocupante y no pensaba tirar la toalla, debía aligerar más a sus amigos quienes estaban agotados, no ser más carga.

Hakudoshi peleaba contra InuYasha, manteniendolo ocupado y divirtiéndose, no tenía a Entei, pero aun asi se divertía, pues no le era necesario el animal.

InuYasha lo enfrentaba con enojo, ese maldito con apariencia de un niño lo estaba irritando, lo aparto en un momento con una fuerte centellada de su espada, aprovecho el momento y volteó a inspeccionar a sus amigos; Sango había caido al suelo, inconsciente por un certero golpe que le fue concedido, Miroku corría a ella par socorrerla mientras Kikrara lo cubría, por suerte habían dejado a Shippo en la aldea y no tenían que preocuparse por él. Miró impotente al monje proteger a Sango, estando muy débil y herido, no podía ayudorlo ahora. Giro su vista de nuevo a Kagome, la cual intentaba abrirse paso para ir a socorrer a su amiga, no teniendo éxito al los youkais ponersele en el camino, iba a seguir su pelea con Hakudoshi hasta que algo lo alarmo, el olor de Naraku se hacia más fuerte y perceptible, intento localizarlo con la mirada pero no lo logro, hasta que en un golpe de viento, pudo pudo distinguir mejor su localización.

Miró espantado en donde el hanyou de ojos rojos se encontraba, estaba tras Kagome, con una mirada siniestra y la joven miko estaba tan distraída a causa de su amiga que ni si quiera lo noto.

Se encontraba tras su molesto y peligroso estorbo, esta era su oportunidad, alzó un filoso tentaculo, apuntandolo directamente hacia ella, sonrió de forma diabólica.

— Muere — Susurró triunfante, a un segundo de atacar disfrutaría verla morir, tal como Kikyo murió; en sus guarras.

— ¡Kagomeee! — Un grito desesperado se Oyó y la sangre salpico a la miko, en un momento todo fue silencio, la batalla parecía cesar ente la escena y el dolor fue vicible para cierto hanyou Inu. — Ka-gome — Fue el susurro entrecortado que oyó Kagome, sintiéndose paralizada..

* * *

Soy tan cruel, muajaja, okno, bien hasta aquí llega el cap de hoy, si les gusto y se quedaron odiandome por la intriga; Dejen su comentario que me apoya a publicar más rápido jeje, Sayonara y hasta la próxima..

 **KW**


	3. Sufrimiento

Hola, qué tal?, lamento haber tardado tanto con la actu, pero tengo muchos problemas de estrés, prometo esforzarme por traer la actu más seguido..

Y les advierto que el cap de hoy es algo triste, así que lean y luego me dicen XD

 **Disscleimer: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia en cambio es mía..**

* * *

Intentaba avanzar preocupada, su mejor amiga se encontraba en peligro y el pobre monje la defendía con dificultad, no quería que usará su kazzana, si lo hacía moriría de seguro, pero quizás no le importara y en un momento de desesperación lo usaría, pues sabía que amaba a la taijiya y no dudaría en arriesgar su vida por ella, por eso estaba muy preocupada, sin fijarse en el peligro que ella misma corría. La vio reaccionar de apoco y la alivio, aun así tenía que ir con ella, podría estar herida o algo así. En un momento sintió que la pelea se aligeraba, ¿Por qué sería?, estaba tan concentrada en sus amigos que no noto que los youkais se le alejaban lentamente y tampoco la presencia maligna que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

— ¡Kagomee! — Ese grito la alarmo, sabia perfectamente de quien era esa voz, volteó la mirada hacia todos lados, buscando a su querido hanyou y por un momento escucho un susurro, aunque no sabia muy bien si lo había oído o si solo era su imaginación.

— Muere —Esa voz ronca, pero tan débil el sonido, salió de su ensimismamiento al sentir movimiento tras suyo, tenía temor de voltear, un mal presentimiento y de pronto; todo paso tan rápido. Volteo dándose valor, pero un rápido movimiento y el color rojo la inmovilizaron, la joven miko sintió en un instante de impacto; una punzada de dolor, sobre todo en su pecho por la imagen, varias gotas de sangre salpicaron la suave piel de su rostro, un ruido ahogado se formo en su garganta atada por un nudo, esto no era posible, dejo caer una lagrimas aun en el iinmenso dolor del que quería ser inconsciente.

— Inu.. Yasha — Susurró apenas, deseando que todo fuera un mal sueño.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, luego de su grito desesperado actuó impulsivamente, tal como lo era su naturaleza, ya no salían palabras de su garganta, era tal la angustia, el miedo de no llegar a tiempo, jamás se perdonaría si permitía aquello. Miro con sumo odio a quien amenazaba la vida de Kagome, no podía perderla, ella era lo más valioso que tenia, estaba cerca y el afilado tentáculo se movió velozmente, no lo dudo y de un salto se puso frente a ella, protegiéndola como siempre lo había hecho. Sintió el profundo dolor que se inserto en su pecho, junto con el tentáculo de Naraku, ahogó un gemido de dolor mientras olía su sangre más intensamente, pero de cierta forma sintió alivio, había llegado a tiempo...

— Inu.. Yasha — Aquel débil susurro lleno de dolor lo hicieron sonreír levemente, ella estaba bien.

En este instante no pudo contener el gemido de dolor que soltó al el objeto punzante retirarse bruscamente de su pecho, dejando que su sangre escapara de si mismo rápidamente, cayó de rodillas al suelo y escupió un poco de su sangre, se sintió muy débil y se dejó caer de bruces al suelo, mas su rostro no llego a tocarlo, oyó la leve respiración agitada y sintió el débil agarre sobre sus hombros.

— ¡InuYasha! — La voz alzada de manera desesperada de la joven miko lo despabilo un poco del enorme sueño que comenzaba a invadirlo entre el dolor, se sintió recostado sobre sus cálidas y suaves piernas, levantó su nublada mirada a su rostro, cubierto en lagrimas y con algunas manchas de sangre, deformado en dolor y preocupación, y aun así, era hermosa, le sonrió tiernamente.

— Kago.. me — Dijo su nombre con dificultad, no saldría vivo, lo sabía, pero aun así estaba feliz de que ella estuviera bien.

Naraku lo miro con burla y desprecio, ¿Acaso quería más a esa humana que a su propia vida?. — Que estúpido — Soltó con frialdad.

— No hables.. Estarás bien — Trato de consolarlo, pero en verdad trataba de convencerse a ella misma, su InuYasha esta vez no saldría de ésta, pero no quería aceptarlo, ¡No era posible!.

InuYasha sonrió ante su débil consuelo, no le gustaba verla llorar, nunca le gusto eso, levanto con mucho esfuerzo su mano y la paso por su mejilla, secando alguna de sus lagrimas que caían sin control.

\- Ya.. no llores- Dijo con su voz débil y entrecortada, sintió el metálico sabor de la sangre en su boca, tenia que decírselo antes de marchar. — Kagome.. Gra.. cias.. Siempre estuviste... conmigo.. No te importo.. que y-yo fuera.. un miserable... hanyou.. fui muy.. feliz a tu.. lado.. como jamás lo fui — Susurró casi sin voz, aunque lo suficiente alto para que ella lo oyera, la miró atentamente mientras su respiración se hacia lenta y sus ojos se quedaban sin brillo, apagándose lentamente su presencia.

— ¡No InuYasha! ¡No digas esas cosas!.. ¡Tu estarás bien! ¡Por favor no me dejes! — Suplicó sabiendo que el momento se acercaba, tenia que ser un sueño, no podía pasar así de pronto, ¡Tenía que estar soñando!.

— Shh — Trató de callarla la llevar su mano a sus labios, respirando su último aliento, pero feliz. — Por favor.. Kagome... Continua esto... Por mi..., Kagome.. Cuídate mu-cho.. y-yo.. — La miró entre la niebla de su mirada y expuso una última y amplia sonrisa, liberando sentimientos resguardados por el orgullo y soltando sus últimas palabras. — Te.. a-mo — Dejo caer su mano al ya no poder sostenerla, su respiración se paro mientras la sangre de apoco dejaba de correr, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo en cerrar los ojos, se fue con esas palabras, con ese suspiro, con sus ojos sin vida clavados en ella, con su amor.

— ¿InuYasha?.. ¡Por favor no! — Alzó su voz lo mas que pudo y se abrazo a el ya inerte cuerpo de su amado, manchando su blanca camisa escolar con la tibia sangre que cubcubría pecho del hanyou. — No me hagas esto... Te amo tanto — Susurró con voz ahogada en llanto, mientras sus amigos veían con dolor la escena.

La pelea se había detenido momentáneamente Miroku se quedo helado ante la escena del inerte cuerpo de su mejor amigo y casi hermano en el suelo, sin signos de vida y con la miko que consideraba su tierna amiga abrazándolo, llorando y negándose a dejarlo ir. Al igual Sango, que a pesar de las lágrimas, no podía creer ni aceptar lo que veía, InuYasha no podía haber muerto, ¡Él no!.

— Jajaja, que forma tan patética de morir, ¡En verdad que lástima InuYasha!, eres en verdad un imbécil — Se burló cruelmente el de ojos rojizos, mirando con suma diversión la escena de rostros tristes y dolor.

Kagome apretó los puños aun abrazada al cadáver de su amado hanyou, ¿Cómo se atrevía ése?, beso los fríos labios de InuYasha y lo miro con dulzura y dolor al levantarse, sintió algo estallar en ella y no tuvo control de lo que paso.

— Naraku — Susurró aquello con tanto desprecio y odio que quien la oyera no la habría conocido. — ¡Naraku! — Alzó la voz molesta y todos los youkais ahí presentes se vieron afectados por la cantidad de poder que se liberó en la miko.

— No te lo perdonare — Apretó sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. — ¡NO TE LO PERDONARE! — El sufrimiento no la dejaba razonar, ¡Iba a matarlo!...

* * *

No me maten XD, era necesario, también me dolió escribir el cap, amo a Inu :'v bien, pronto traeré el próximo capítulo, si quieren apoyarme con un comentario estaré encantada, me gusta leer sus opiniones, gracias por leer y agradezco los comentarios anteriores, me dan ánimos a seguir publicando n.n, ahora me retiró, Sayonara y nos leemos pronto n.n

 **KW**


	4. Frío

¡Ho-Hola!.. Bien, aquí esta la conti, es un cap corto, pero MUY pronto traeré el otro, ¡Aah!, sé que es raro que actualice pronto, pero solo porque siempre las hago esperar subiré el otro más pronto de lo que se imaginan, por lo tanto, disfruten éste mientras edito el otro, jeje, nos leemos abajo..

 **Disscleimer: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia en cambio es mía..**

* * *

Apretó los dientes fuertemente, ya no podía soportar, sentía que algo dentro suyo se quebró junto con su corazón y ahora fluía libre y furioso por todo su cuerpo, alejando con su tremenda furia a cualquier youkai que se atreviera a acercarse, era tanta la libertad de la que gozaba su poder ahora, que se manifestaba incluso fuera de ella, sin embargo eso no le importaba, ya nada le importaba. Lo único que le importaba era matar, matar a ese engendro inmundo, hacerlo pagar por cada gota de sangre derramada.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Estaba algo preocupado, Aun no obtenía el último fragmento el cuál Kagome aun custodiaba, pero la miko estalló de furia y libero aquel monstruoso poder el cual amenazaba su seguridad, sus monstruos huían despavoridos, aterrados por el poder espiritual que les daban arcadas aun estando lejos. Miró como el poder que poseía, el cual no tenia idea que guardaba en su interior, la rodeaban dando destellos violáceos y espantando los youkais, algunos estúpidos habían sido hechos cenizas apenas por acercarse un poco, los demás huyeron lejos para no sufrir las consecuencias del poder de Kagome.

— "Maldición, esto se me esta saliendo de las manos, tengo que hacer algo" — Comenzó a idear algo, si no era rápido esa miko le daría un portal personificado al infierno.

— ¡Naraku! — Retrocedió un poco y fortaleció su campo lo más que pudo, los rayos de poder aunque fueran pequeños penetraban en su campo, eso era preocupante, y ella llamándolo furiosa significaba que lo iba a acabar.

— No te perdonare esto, ¡Es demasiado! — Dijo con voz agria y quebrada, no podía soportar el dolor que la embargaba, ya no podía más, apretó con fuerza el arco en su mano y lo levantó, dispuesta a atacar. — ¡Te acabaré! — Tomó una flecha y la tenso con fuerza sobre su arco, teniendo fijo con ojos furiosos a su objetivo.

Naraku planeo la huida, tal vez no obtendría el fragmento pero podría irse intacto si lograba ser astuto, lo cual era su especialidad. Comenzó a elevarse para huir, pero de pronto se sintió paralizado, los rayos de energía sagrada no lo dejaban avanzar aun estando en su campo, si lo hacía de más seria purificado al instante, miro con el ceño fruncido a Kagome, si iba a morir no demostraría temor ante ese maldito estorbo.

Kagome lo miró por un momento con burla, ahora estaba acorralado, ahora era él el desesperado, pero no pensaba dejarlo morir e irse así como así. Soltó la flecha rápidamente, esta atravesó el campo como si nada y purifico la mitad del cuerpo de Naraku, el cual soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor.

— Lárgate de una vez — Su voz que pocas veces sonaba con rencor lo miró con asco, tomo otra flecha y apunto directo a su pecho, que era donde la perla se encontraba, la soltó con todo el poder que poseía, viendo con frialdad como se dirigía al inmundo hanyou.

Todo parecía pasar en cámara lenta, hasta que el ruido de la carne desgarrada de Naraku se oyó resonar por el frio silencio, todo la luz brillante hizo que cerraran los ojos por un instante.

Naraku veía aquella flecha venir amenazadoramente, prometiendo acabarlo, intento huir pero le fue imposible, no podía moverse, miro con desesperación el poder sagrado acercarse, no, este no podía ser su final, luego de todo por lo que había luchada, todo lo que había logrado, ¡No podía terminar así!.

— ¡NOOOO! — No pudo pronunciar más, la flecha atravesó con toda su ímpetu su pecho, rosando la perla la cual se purifico al instante, volviendo a ese tono rosa puro de antes. Al instante vio como otra flecha se acercaba, solo que esta iba directa a su cabeza, y de pronto, todo se volvió negro y el dolor ya no existió. — "¿Así terminara el gran Naraku?... Que estupidez, tener que morir así y pensando en ti, ¿Volveré a verte si muero?, dímelo Kikyo.. ¿Me recibirás... en el otro mundo?.. jaja, creo que no, tu debes estar en el paraíso más puro y yo... jajaja.. que estupidez en verdad, morir pensando en ti.. en mi amada Kikyo, al menos hoy... acepte que... te amaba" — Sus últimos pensamientos se esfumaron en el aire junto con su cuerpo y existencia, el híbrido Naraku se paso la vida creyendo que ese sentimiento hacía la miko Kikyo solo eran los sobrantes de los anhelos de Onigumo, pero se equivoco y segundos antes de su muerte lo descubría, él anhelaba a Kikyo, el la quería, la deseaba.. la amaba, pero se negó siempre ante ese sentimiento. Creyó que al acabar con la existencia de Kikyo en este mundo, dos veces, esa sensación extraña se iría, pero no fue así, y ya era demasiado tarde para remediarlo, el mundo que conocía.. Se esfumo, junto con él también.

Kagome miró con ojos vacíos como la perla caía al suelo, no había rastros de Naraku y sus extensiones habían huido al ver a su amo caer, calló de rodillas y soltó su arco, todo acabo pero..

— Aun así... También perdí, que injusto — Susurró con tristeza, no quería voltear, sabia que lo vería, sin vida y con una sonrisa torpe en sus labios, tan lindo y triste a la vez. — InuYasha... ¿Por qué. .? — Derramó una lagrima tibia y helada a la vez, todo era tan... Frío...

* * *

Wow, ¿Qué les pareció?, el próximo cap será más largo, lo prometo jajaja, por mientras pueden dejar una opinión su gustan, un comentario o un insulto por la muerte de Inu, soy cruel, muajajaja.. Por lo pronto quiero agradecer a quienes comentaron éste fics::

Agradezco a: **~Faby Sama~ ~Luliz Rizo~ ~I.I.S~ ~flemie~ ~Maria~ ~mariacosta~ ~Sichel~ ~luna~ ~Alinita28~ ~Raquel Taisho~ y ~Serenity usagi~..**

Muchas gracias en verdad, sus comentarios me dan ánimos para seguir publicando los cap, y un saludo especial a luna, mi querida amiga de fanfics es y mi fiel lectora que tanto adoro, jaja, ¡Sayonara y nos leemos pronto!, besos..


	5. Esperanza

¡Hola!, sé que no me arrojaran tomates porque no pueden, me escondí bien, muajajaja.. Ya en serio, lamento haber tardado de nuevo siendo que prometí que el capítulo estaría pronto, mis escusas no servirían pero creanme que con la depresión y el estrés no te dan ganas de nada u.u.. Como sea, aquí esta el cap y cumplo mi promesa de que será más largo que los otros, disfrutenlo y nos leemos abajo..

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia en cambio es mía...**

* * *

•

•

El sol se dejaba ver al asomarse por el horizonte, el astro rey comenzaba a dejarse ver en todo su esplendor, iluminando en su momento más triste la aldea de la anciana Kaede, en un vano intento de iluminar la profunda tristeza de los integrantes del grupo que siempre iban en busca de Naraku y que extendieron su fama por ayudar a quienes pudieran.

Había pasado ya una semana desde el acontecimiento demoledor para todos, tanto física como emocionalmente. Kagome se encontraba frente a aquél montículo de tierra removida con diversas flores a su alrededor, esa; la tumba de InuYasha, su amado InuYasha. La perla de Shikon colgaba de su cuello totalmente completa, la cual se apoyaba inocente en su pecho a pesar de haber generado tantas desgracias.

Una semana, siete días luego de la muerte de InuYasha, de la eliminación de Naraku, del cumplimiento de unir la perla, de la liberación de su poder y de su profundo dolor. A pesar de al fin haber terminado con Naraku, el hanyou se había llevado un buen trofeo al infierno, la vida de su amado amigo y compañero. El pequeño Shippo, a pesar de las riñas y peleas que tenía con el hanyou, lloró hasta el cansancio al saber de su fallecimiento, al momento del entierro Kagome prácticamente enloqueció, había gritado y forcejeado contra sus amigos, exigiendo que no lo enterraran, hasta perdió por un momento la cordura diciéndoles y acusándolos de que lo querían matar al sepultarlo vivo, ¡Que lo iban a ahogar!, ellos la abrazaron y lloraron junto a ella, él ya estaba muerto pero era algo que su amiga no quería asimilar aun, tuvieron que convencerla de separarla del inerte cuerpo de su querido amigo, y lo sepultaron junto a la tumba de Kikyo. Les dolía mucho ver a su amiga en ese estado, la cual no se había separado de la tumba de InuYasha y se aferraba con fervor al haori de rata de fuego de InuYasha, el cual había preferido quedarse al igual que colmillo de acero que estaba en la cabaña de la miko de la aldea.

— Kagome, mi niña — Llamó la anciana Kaede al verla de espaldas a ella frente aquel montículo de tierra removida el cual guardaba el descanso sagrado del hanyou. — Por favor, ven adentro y come algo, si quieres puedo decirle a Sango que te lleve a unas aguas termales para que te relajes con un baño — Sugirió la anciana, desde el entierro casi no había comido, solo permanecía ahí, en el frio cubierta con el haori rojo y con la mirada triste y perdida.

— Gracias abuela Kaede, pero estoy bien así — Dijo su voz apagada sin moverse ni un centímetro.

El pequeño zorrito mágico se acerco a ella, le dolía tanto el que la que consideraba su madre adoptiva se encontrara así.

— Kagome — Posó su mano sobre la de ella. — Por favor, ven un rato, si sigues aquí enfermaras — Dijo preocupado al verla con ojitos suplicantes.

Kagome lo miró de lado, era verdad, estaba sucia, con restos de tierra por el escandalo en el momento del entierro, con el cabello revuelto y restos de lagrimas en su rostro, el uniforme echo un desastre, ella estaba echa un desastre, ellos tenían razón, InuYasha no querría verla así.

— De acuerdo Shippo, iré enseguida, pero.. ¿Quisieran darme un momento? — Forzó una sonrisa al verlos a ambos.

Ambos asintieron y se retiraron dejándola en la tranquilidad de la mañana. Se levanto aun sujetando el haori de InuYasha sobre sus hombros.

— InuYasha — Lo llamó viendo las flores a su alrededor. — Cómo desearía que estuvieras aquí, regañándome por mi estado- Dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica y triste, soltando unas pequeñas lágrimas. — Desearía tanto poder salvarte, volver el tiempo atrás — Susurró con voz quebrada.

— ¿Estas segura de que eso es lo que quieres? — Se sobresaltó un poco al oír esa voz en su cabeza.

— Pero.. ¿Qué...? — Miró hacia todos lados, quizás solo fue su imaginación.

— Responde Kagome, ¿Eso es lo que quieres?, ¿Recuperar a InuYasha? — Otra vez esa voz femenina se oyó apacible en su cabeza.

— ¿Quién eres? — Cuestionó algo seria al ver hacia todas partes, pero no veía nada, aun así sentía una presencia, algo como Reiki cerca.

— Sólo responde Kagome, ¿Deseas salvar a InuYasha y traerlo de nuevo al mundo de los vivos? — Volvieron a cuestionarle, ¿Qué decir?, estaba tan confundida, de pronto oír una voz que preguntaba si quería que lo que tanto anhelaba se hiciera realidad. De inmediato hubiera contestado que sí, pero, ¿Cómo saber que no era una trampa y sus ilusiones no serian realidad jamás?.

— Yo.. ¡Dime! ¡¿Quién eres?! — Cuestionó con más desesperación, esto la hería más al ilusionarla con esa esperanza.

— No puedo decirte nada hasta que respondas, pero te aseguro que mis intenciones son puras, ahora responde, ¿Quieres traer a InuYasha a tu lado de nuevo? ¿Estas dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para cambiar el pasado? Dímelo — Dijo con voz serena, Kagome tragó duró.

¿Qué decir? ¿Podría confiar en esa voz tan misteriosa?, las imágenes de su amado sonriéndole sin vida la atormentaron, el cuestionarse ¿Qué hubiera pasado si él estuviera ahí? Fue peor y en un momento de desesperación, solo le quedo responder al anhelo de su corazón.

— Sí — Y así, con esa simple palabra sello su destino, el cual le preparaba cosas y acontecimientos inesperados...

La voz guardo silencio por un momento ante la afirmativa de la azabache, dejando más tensa a la misma. La perla que colgaba de su cuello por un momento brillo puramente para luego quedar como siempre y sin ningún cambio.

— Muy Bien, Kagome — Aquella voz apacible se oyó ligeramente más feliz por lo que Kagome pudo distinguir. — Éste será mi regalo para ti, por todo lo que has pasado y enfrentado con valor — En el tono de voz femenina se pudo distinguir cierta admiración, aunque leve. — Tu anhelo es estar de nuevo con InuYasha, en ese caso te estaré esperando esta noche en el árbol sagrado, cuando la luna este en su punto más alto, por favor, sé puntual — Y en ese instante la voz cayó y esa ligera presencia que Kagome trataba de analizar desapareció, dejándola sorprendida y estática en su lugar.

Luego de unos momentos reaccionó y giro la mirada hacia todos lados, buscando alguna silueta o presencia que delatara a aquella voz tranquila, más no encontró nada y suspiró, para luego analizar con cuidado las palabras dichas anteriormente.

¿Qué debería hacer?, fácilmente podría ser una trampa para quitarle la perla, pero cabía la posibilidad que las palabras de aquella presencia fueran ciertas, pues su aura era tan pura.

 _— "Kami, ¿Qué debo hacer?,_ ¿ _Y si es una trampa?, podría poner en riesgo_ _a mis amigos,_ _y no soportaría perderlos por un descuido_ mío" — Por un momento apretó la pequeña perla que colgaba de su cuello y volteó la mirada hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, que era donde se refugiaban sus amigos, luego volteó la mirada hacia el montículo de tierra rodeado de flores. — _"Pero.. Esta también podría ser mi única oportunidad para traer_ _a InuYasha conmigo de vuelta,_ ¿ _Y si es verdad_ _y yo lo deje pasar?"_ — Su mente estaba hecha un lio, estaba entre dos cosas que no la dejaban tomar una decisión tranquila. — ¡¿Kami, qué debo hacer?! — Alzó la voz desesperada, todo era tan complicado que no sabía como actuar, por un momento dejo escapar el aire en sus pulmones y pensó con más tranquilidad, si seguía así no iría a ningún lado.

Por un lado si no iba siempre se preguntaría ¿Qué hubiera pasado?, y si sí iba pondría en riesgo su vida, no lo pensaría dos veces si fuera tan sencillo, pero no lo era, tendría que mentirles, o quizás no del todo, a sus amigos, no podía dejar que ellos corrieran el riesgo también, estaba decidida, iría haya, pues no pensaba desaprovechar tal oportunidad, menos si de InuYasha se trataba.

Se quitó el haori rojo que cubría sus hombros y lo apretó con fuerza contra su pecho, ¿Qué podría perder?, estaba dispuesta a intentarlo y nadie la detendría, volteó con determinación y se dirigió directamente a la cabaña de Kaede, bajando las largas escaleras que ahí había, dejando atrás la tumba del hanyou junto a la de cierta miko en descanso igualmente, esta era una nueva oportunidad, ¡Debía aprovecharla!.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Se encontraba sentado en el interior de la cabaña de la vieja miko, observando el fuego de la fogata frente a él, sus ojos de un color esmeralda y aniñados observaban con desinterés las llamas de aquella hoguera, se encontraba pensativo, analizando los acontecimientos trágicos que en su joven vida había experimentado, hasta que su mente se centró en ella, en Kagome, la muchacha que consideraba como su madre adoptiva, ella que siempre lo trataba con cariño y comprensión, apoyo y amor, ahora estaba sufriendo, sufriendo la muerte de InuYasha, su mejor amigo, sí, a pesar de las múltiples peleas que mantenía con el hanyou, él lo consideraba su mejor amigo, lo quería y admiraba, y aun no superaba su muerte, igual que los demás, dolía demasiado. Él siempre los apoyo y protegió a todos, y el echo de ya no tenerlo a su lado era tan triste, pero quien más sufría su perdida era Kagome, a pesar de ser pequeño él lo sabia, pues siempre amó al hanyou escandaloso incondicionalmente, acompañándolo en las buenas y en las malas, sonriéndole y cuidándolo, habría que ser tonto para no notarlo, pues ella era muy expresiva, además de voluble, por eso y muchas cosas más la querían tanto.

El sonido de la cortina que cubría la entrada de la cabaña lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, logrando que alzará la vista hacia ese lugar, miró como la azabache entraba a la cabaña con el haori de su amigo entre los brazos y una sonrisa, sus ojitos infantiles la miraron esperanzados, ¿Kagome ya lo estaría asimilando?.

— Kagome, ¿Te encuentras bien? — La voz de la exterminadora de demonios resonó por el silencioso lugar, todos miraban atentos a la miko del futuro.

— Sí, Sango, estoy bien — chica sonrió tiernamente, dando cierto alivio al corazón de los ahí presentes.

Al entrar miró con cierta nostalgia a Colmillo de acero en un rincón de la cabaña, tan solitario en aquel lugar, se acercó con una sonrisa a él, dobló con cariño el haori de su amado amigo y lo colocó junto a la espada, para luego acercarse al fuego y sentarse junto al pequeño Kitsune.

Le sonrió a la joven tiernamente y saltó sentándose en sus piernas, para luego abrazarse a ella de forma desesperada y con sus ojos cristalinos.

— Te quiero mucho, Kagome — Susurró su voz infantil débilmente a causa del llanto que trataba de contener.

— Yo también, pequeño Shippo — Lo abrazó con fuerza, lo consideraba como a un hijo, tan pequeño y adorable, siempre quiso mucho al kitsume, desde que lo vio por primera vez lo quiso, y desde entonces ambos se querían, algo similar como la relación madre e hijo era la que compartían, lo quería tanto y se sentía tan mal por haberlo hecho sufrir al hundirse en su propio dolor. Miró a los demás casi de la misma forma, que tonta había sido, había olvidado a sus amigos, ellos también sufrían ¿Y ella que hizo?, se sumergió en el dolor y solo les causó más preocupaciones, era una idiota y una egoísta, los había hecho sentir mal.

— Lo siento chicos, veo que los preocupé — Les sonrió con ternura, presentía que luego de esta noche no los vería en un largo tiempo, así que era mejor irse pero sin preocuparlos tanto, no lo merecían.

— Ay amiga, te quiero tanto — Sango se acercó algo llorosa a ella, abrazándola de igual forma que el pequeño zorrito. Kagome correspondió gustosa ante el afecto de ambos, sin duda eran sus más preciados amigos.

— También te quiero mucho, Sango — Se dejó apretar fuertemente por la castaña, la cual se aferraba a ella con alegría, su amiga Kagome parecía estar regresando de aquel estado de depresión masiva.

— Señorita Kagome, me alegra profundamente que ya este mejor — La voz serena del monje logró que volteara a verlo, le sonrió ante sus palabras, lo consideraba como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo y lo quería mucho, pues a pesar de su problema de mano larga, lo quería muchísimo y lo apreciaba de igual forma, al igual que él a ella.

— Gracias Miroku, apreció tu preocupación — Dijo mientras la castaña y el zorrito se separaban lentamente de ella, sonrientes por su sonrisa que se mostraba sincera.

Kaede se sintió mejor al ver en un mejor estado a la joven miko, era bueno saber que se estaba recuperando. La alegraba, sabía que lo conseguiría, de apoco y con paciencia, pero lo haría.

— Chicos — Logró tener la atención de todos los ahí presentes con tan sólo esa palabra. — Yo.. Me iré por un tiempo a mi época, hace mucho que no voy y necesito un tiempo para mi — Dijo al aun sonreír pero más tristemente, pues sí iría a su época , pero no sabia si era ahí donde se quedaría, y eso era como mentirles.

— Pero.. Vas a volver ¿Verdad? — Cuestionó algo preocupado el pequeño de cabello anaranjado, pues ahora que InuYasha se había ido y la perla estaba completa y a su lado no tenia motivos para quedarse, aun así no quería que se fuera, le dolería mucho si ella se iba también.

— Claro que sí Shippo, no se cuanto tiempo me tarde, pero yo regresaré, no los abandonaría — Dijo al acariciar los anaranjados cabellos del pequeño, no sabia que pasaría y si sobreviviría, pero si todo salía bien y ella quedaba viva de lo que sea que enfrentaría esta noche, volvería sin dudas con ellos, al menos hasta que decidieran que hacer con la perla de Shikon.

— Entonces si volverás — Afirmó más tranquilo el kitsune, aunque no del todo, pues no soportaría perderla, no a su madre.

— Espero que te haga sentir mejor estar con tu familia, mi niña — Habló la anciana mientras comenzaba a preparar el almuerzo, pues ya era casi medio día.

— Sí, yo también — Dijo al llevarse una mano al pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón, extrañaba tanto a su familia, a su hermano, a su abuelo y sobretodo a su madre, le hacía tanta falta su afecto en este momento, sus palabras de consuelo y comprensión era lo que más necesitaba, como si fuera una niña asustada, tal como le paso cuando perdió a su padre, era simplemente triste.

Luego de un tranquilo almuerzo en donde la miko comió ante la preocupación de todos, esta misma y todos sus amigos se encontraban en la salida de la aldea, despidiéndose de sus queridos amigos, eran como su familia en aquel lugar.

— Adiós Kagome, te estaré esperando — La tierna e infantil voz del kitsune fue quien habló en ese instante.

— Si Kag, todos te esperaremos para cuando estés lista, por favor cuídate amiga — Dijo la joven exterminadora al acercarse junto con el pequeño que yacía en sus brazos y abrazar fuertemente a la azabache, no podían evitar no sentir preocupación por ella.

— Lo haré, voy a extrañarlos — Dijo al corresponder al abrazo que ambos le daban, separándose luego de unos momentos.

— Señorita Kagome, le deseo que encuentre la paz y el bien durante su estadía con su familia, pase cuanto pase el tiempo, aquí la esperaremos — Dijo de forma sabia y tranquila el monje, mirando a su amiga con cariño y algo de tristeza, pues sus instintos como monje le decían que pasaría algún tiempo en que no la verían, y eso los entristecía a todos, pues ella era muy importante para todos ellos.

— Muchas gracias Miroku — Miró al grupo que ahí yacía y abrazó a todos y cada uno de ellos, hasta la gatita mágica llamada Kirara se encontraba ahí, siendo abrazada y mimada por la miko del futuro, ella ronroneo y lamió su mejilla en son de despedida, Kagome luego de abrazarlos a todos abrazó a Kaede con sumo cariño.

— Nos veremos, abuela Kaede — Dijo cariñosamente a la anciana, separándose para verla. — Le encargo a Shippo, por favor cuídelo bien — Dijo sonriente pero con algo de preocupación, sabía que el pequeño no podría estar en mejores manos que en las de ella, aun así no podía evitar preocuparse por su pequeño.

— Pierde cuidado mi niña, lo cuidaré con mucho amor, igual que tú — Dijo de forma cariñosa la anciana, mirando a la joven miko con cariño también.

— Bien chicos, los extrañare, Cuídense mucho — Los miró a todos con mucho amor, pues presentía que pasaría un largo tiempo sin poder verlos. — Nos veremos — Se despidió al alzar su mano y luego correr efusivamente como solía hacer antes, causando una sonrisa en los presentes.

— ¡Vuelve con nosotros pronto Kagome! — Dijo esto último el pequeño zorrito antes de verla desaparecer en la espesura del bosque.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Ya se encontraba en su tiempo, en casa, pues no había dudado en saltar al pozo apenas lo vio, tenia mucho que hacer. Acomodó mejor su mochila en sus hombros y su arco junto con el estuche cargado de flechas al proponerse a subir, sin mucho esfuerzo gracias a las escaleras que ahí poseía. Corrió la puerta corrediza frente a ella y la cerró tras de sí al salir de la pagoda que guardaba el pozo.

Había sido un momento tan triste, cuando entró a su casa y su madre la recibió preocupada, más aun al ver su estado; con su uniforme echo un desastre al igual que toda ella, el cabello revuelto y el rostro demacrado y con ojeras, además del aire triste que la rodeaba. No dudo en abrazar a su hija y consolarla, la cual se quebró ante su madre y lloró fuertemente, contándole todo lo sucedido, lloró junto con su madre la perdida del hanyou, pues ella también lo quería mucho.

Luego de llantos, abrazos y palabras de consuelo, se encontraba ya en su alcoba, más aliviada al ser consolada por su madre. Dejó caer junto a la cama su mochila amarilla y su arco con el estuche con flechas, estaba desecha. Se quitó su maltratado uniforme escolar mientras se dirigía a la puerta junto a ella que guardaba en su interior el baño. Entro y metió en el vacío cesto junto a ella el maltrecho uniforme, dirigiéndose a la bañera, la llenó de agua caliente y sales aromáticas, en verdad le hacía falta un buen baño, mientras la tina se llenaba se perdió por un momento en sus pensamientos, era tanta presión para su joven edad, cerro la llave de agua al ya estar perfecta la bañera. Sin más, sumergió su desnudo cuerpo en ella, suspirando ante lo relajante que era estar entre las cálidas aguas.

Mientras disfrutaba de ello y limpiaba su cuerpo se perdió en sus recuerdos, los cuales la llevaron directamente al hanyou, recordó aquella vez que la dejo acercarse a él en un momento donde estaba tan inseguro de si mismo.

¿Cómo olvidarlo?, fue luego de que se transformara por segunda vez en un youkai completo, él chico con orejas de perro se encontraba tan inseguro de si mismo en ese entonces, él temía hacerles daño, a ella y a sus amigos, por eso estaba tan preocupado, fue entonces cuando no lo resistió y lo consoló como solo ella sabía hacerlo, lo abrazó comprensivamente por detrás y le dio a entender que ella siempre estaría a su lado y sus amigos también, pues no pensaban abandonarlo jamás. Y ahora él no estaba, él los había dejado a ellos, y era muy triste.

Luego de varios minutos de reflexión y pensamientos creyó conveniente salir ya, envolvió su cuerpo con una esponjosa toalla al igual que su cabello, ambas telas absorbían la humedad de su cuerpo mientras ella se dirigía a su habitación. Sin pensarlo mucho se recostó en la cama y cerro los ojos, hace tanto que no descansaba debidamente, que en seguida se durmió profundamente, necesitaría energía para esta noche, pues no sabia lo que la esperaría del otro lado del pozo.

Luego que le parecieron minutos perdida en el mundo de los sueños, teniendo un sueño tranquilo que no recordaría al despertar. La miko abrió sus achocolatados ojos, sintiendo aun un poco de sueño, se sentó en su cómoda cama dejando caer sobre esta la toalla que envolvía su cabello, miró hacia su ventana y se sorprendió un poco por el obscuro cielo, si no se equivocaba cuando la luna estaba en su punto más alto era a media noche, miró rápidamente la hora en el despertador junto a ella, suspiró más calmada, aun tenía tiempo.

Se levantó de la cama con cierta pesadez y se dirigió a su armario, no podía seguir llevando su uniforme escolar, a pesar de que le gustará, no era conveniente en esta ocasión.

Tomó de su armario algo que la favoreciera, pues el encuentro con aquella presencia extraña seria de noche y entre la obscuridad del bosque, debía buscar algo que le convenciera al tener esa ventaja. Vio perfecta aquella camiseta negra con mangas hasta los codos y un escote en V, cómoda y adecuada para su cuerpo, la tomó y la arrojó a la cama, luego unos jeans obscuros acompañaron a la misma, pues esos jeans eran de tela flexible y le agradaban, además de que no eran muy ajustados. Vio en el rincón de su armario una botas negras con cordones del mismo color abandonadas en ese lugar, también eran adecuadas, pues eran amplias por si debía correr y protegían sus pantorrillas del frio que se acercaba.

Antes de cerrar las puertas de su armario tomó una chaqueta azul obscuro, casi negra, y la dejo en su escritorio, para luego dar paso a colocarse sus prendas, luego de colocarse por último aquellas botas, que eran mejor que sus zapatos estilo mocasines en caso de correr, acompañadas de unos cálidos calcetines para proteger mejor sus pies del frio, no vaya a pescar un resfriado, al ir pretendiendo organizar su mochila miro con ligera sorpresa como esta se encontraba aun lado de su cama, llena y con todo lo necesario para un viaje, salió de su estupor y sonrió, su madre había comprendido que tendría que volver a viajar, solo que esta vez lo haría sola y con una gran responsabilidad, necesitaba hacer esto o jamás estaría en paz. Analizó mejor el interior de la gran mochila amarilla, encontrando además de diversos utensilios y alimentos varios cambios de ropa, similares a los que llevaba puestos, amplió su sonrisa, su madre la conocía, además de que un frío invierno se acercaba, dejando atrás a un poco Cálido Otoño, haría frio y su madre entendió que quería un cambio, ella si que la conocía bien.

Más tranquila al tener más tiempo, tomó el peine que se encontraba aun lado en su escritorio y deshizo los nudos de su cabello con cuidado, dejándolo bien peinado antes de tomar la chaqueta a su lado y colocársela, seguida de ella, se montó a los hombros la pesada mochila y sus armas, dirigiéndose y bajando con determinación las escaleras. Dejó su carga por un momento en la puerta principal del templo, y se dirigió a la cocina, no podía irse sin despedirse de su madre.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina, sabía que su hija volvería a irse y eso la preocupaba tanto, conocía bien a su pequeña y sabia que sufría, y que éste viaje era esencial para ella, sino jamás volvería a ser la misma, suspiró con tristeza, aun no podía creer que el infantil y querido hanyou haya muerto, le parecía un chico tan tierno, la vida le parecía muy injusta en esos momentos.

El sonido de unos pasos acercarse la sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos, miro a su primogénita aparecer con una sonrisa por la entrada de la cocina, vestida de forma obscura pero abrigada.

— Kagome — Dijo su nombre con algo de preocupación, para luego sonreírle a su pequeña y ponerse de pie, pues a pesar de estar sonriendo, su hija tenia cierto aire de seriedad en su mirada, ella lo sabia. — ¿Ya te vas Hija? — Cuestionó al acercarse a ella, la entristecía que aquel brillo de vida y felicidad, el cual siempre la caracterizaban, ya no estuviera tan presente en sus ojos, aun así sería fuerte, por ella; su pequeña Kagome.

— Sí, madre.. Yo.. — No pudo continuar, pues no supo que decir, más al mirar la sonrisa tierna y comprensiva de su madre no necesitó palabras y se arrojó con efusividad a los brazos de su progenitora, la cual la recibió cálida y gustosamente.

— Voy a extrañarte — Aceptó sintiéndose como una niña perdida de nuevo, solo su madre la entendía bien y la comprendía mejor que nadie, le haría falta en diversos momentos, estaba segura.

— También yo pequeña — Aferró con fuerza a su hija contra ella, la llenaba de angustia cuando marchaba a aquel tiempo lleno de peligros, pero ella no necesitaba su preocupación, más bien su apoyo, y eso fue lo que le dio y siempre le dará, su apoyo y amor incondicional. — Pequeña, ve con cuidado y por favor cuídate — Dijo al separarse de ella por un momento y apoyar sus manos en los hombros de su primogénita, viéndola con seriedad pero con una sonrisa. — Sé que sea lo que vayas a hacer, lo harás con valor, y que volverás con bien a esta casa, pues siempre has sido muy fuerte, por eso estoy orgullosa de ti, Kagome, porque tu eres mi pequeña y ya una gran mujer, te estaré esperando cielo — Dijo dulcemente, acariciando la mejilla sonrosada de su niña, la cual la miró con una sonrisa y con ojos cristalinos.

— Eso haré madre, gracias por estar siempre a mi lado — La abrazó una vez más con fuerza, kami no había podido darle mejor madre que ella, y siempre estaría agradecida con su progenitora, pues además de darle la vida, siempre le dio valor y fuerza para cumplir con sus expectativas, y así; con el mejor ejemplo de fortaleza frente a ella sonrió confiada y se separó de su madre. — Hasta pronto, mamá — Se despidió con una sonrisa y caminó hacia la salida, determinada a enfrentar lo que sea.

— Hasta pronto, Kagome — La miró con cariño y orgullo, esa era su pequeña.

Tomó su equipaje que yacía en la entrada de la casa esperándola y se lo monto a los hombros de nuevo, abriendo la puerta y saliendo con seguridad de ahí, sin detenerse en ningún momento. Su madre la veía desde la puerta con algo de tristeza, aun así siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro, pues confiaba en ella.

Kagome caminó directamente hacia la pagoda que guardaba en su interior el pozo devora huesos, el cual la llevaría a un momento crucial de su vida. Por un instante se detuvo frente al árbol sagrado, recordando la paz y seguridad que ese lugar le traía, infló su pecho con toda la preocupación y medio que la recorrían y expulsó esos sentimientos con un largo suspiro, miro con agradecimiento el fuerte árbol y más segura aun se adentro en la pagoda, sin preocuparse por la obscuridad en el interior de la misma, se apoyó en el borde del pozo y miró su interior pensativa, debía hacer esto y arriesgarse, por sus amigos, por ella, por InuYasha.. Y sin pensarlo mas se arrojó al interior del mismo, siendo ignorante de lo que el destino le tenía preparado, más siendo impulsada por la esperanza que la recorría, ¡Esto solo era el comienzo!...

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?, espero que les haya gustado porque estuve dos horas editándolo, jajaja, si gustan dejar un comentqrio estaré encantada, y agradezco comentarios a..

 **~Serenity usagi~ ~Faby Sama~ ~** **Flemy Speeddraw~ ~Andi Soul y 3 Guest :3 ~**

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, me hace muy feliz que haya personas que siguen mi fics, este cap va dedicado a ustedes... Bien, ya me voy, cuídense, los quiero y ¡Sayonara y nos leemos pronto!, besotes :3

 **KW**


	6. En el pasado

Konnichiwa, sé que me e tardado horrores en actualizar, soy un desastre como fanficter y lo siento, pero e estado muy decaída en este tiempo, no se porque, aun así siento que estoy regresando de apoco, lamento hacerlos esperar y agradezco infinitamente su apoyo, tanto para las personas que leen y siguen mi fics y las que comentan también, se los agradezco mucho ya que sino no estaria actualizando el fics, bueno, mejor ya los dejo leer, nos leemos abajo...

* * *

•

•

Luego de que las luces que la rodeaban desaparecieran y ver obscuridad del pozo supo que había llegado a la otra época, esa donde habitaban seres sobrenaturales y habían guerras por doquier. Se acomodó mejor la pesada mochila en sus hombros junto con sus armas y comenzó a subir al exterior del pozo, las enredaderas de plantas le fue de mucha ayuda. Al estar apoyada en el borde del pozo una fresca brisa la recibió, junto con el aroma a bosque y frescura que ahí había, aspiró fuertemente aquel aroma, llenando sus pulmones del limpió oxígeno, soltándolo luego de unos segundos en un largo suspiro, dándose valor.

Era hora, debía enfrentar lo que el destino que tenía preparado de ahora en adelante, y estaba dispuesta a luchar, a hacer cualquier cosa, todo.. Si era por InuYasha, lo haría todo sin dudar, le debía tanto a aquel ser. Se paró con decisión del borde del pozo y cargó con el peso sobre sus hombros, no solo el de su equipaje, sino también el de la responsabilidad, caminó cautelosamente por el bosque, atenta a cualquier movimiento a su alrededor, pues no debía confiarse, podría ser fácilmente una trampa. La pequeña perla que colgaba de su cuello brillo levemente de nuevo, como si tuviera sentimientos y estuviera ansiosa. No le prestó la mínima atención, pues comenzaba a llegar al gran Goshinboku, aquel árbol milenario de las eras, antes de llegar al claro donde tal árbol se encontraba, analizó con sus poderes de miko los alrededores, buscando alguna presencia maligna, le costaba cierto trabajo pero comenzaba a dominar tal acción, y no, no había ningún peligro cerca, suspiró y se adentró al lugar acordado por la voz pacífica.

Miró fijamente el Goshinboku, sintiendo la relajadora aura que desprendía, sonrió al sentir como muchos recuerdos felices de su vida venían a su mente, y la mayoría tenían que ver con ese árbol, momentos importantes, momentos tristes, momentos de valor y sorpresa, tantos que perdía la cuenta, eran esos momentos de la vida que nunca olvidaría, estiró su brazo y con la punta de los dedos tocó la rasposa corteza del árbol, sólo una suave caricia, ahora este árbol sería testigo de otro momento importante en su vida. Sin duda; era un lugar especial en el que se encontraba.

Alzó la vista observando la imponente luna llena en el cielo estrellado, la miró un momento más antes de dejar sus cosas entre las raíces del Goshinboku y sentarse junto a ellas. Siguió observando la bella luna, mientras los recuerdos venían a su mente, y de pronto, sin darse cuenta, un recuerdo la saco de la realidad, concentrándose en las imágenes en su mente, aquella noche, frente a la misma luna junto a.. InuYasha..

FLASHBACK::

Ambos observaban la luna distraídamente, perdidos en sus pensamientos frente a aquella fogata, rodeados por el bosque y un lago frente a ellos y la majestuosa luna llena ante sus ojos, todo era tranquilidad, hasta que Kagome decidió romper el silencio.

— Oye — Lo llamó obteniendo su atención solo con eso, aunque él no volteo a verla al estar a su lado. — Estaba pensando que;.. A lo mejor la princesa Kaguya no quería regresar a la luna — Soltó de pronto.

— ¿Eh?, ¿Pero qué dices? ¿A Qué viene eso ahora?.. — Cuestionó desconcertado para ser interrumpido al instante.

— ¡Una estrella fugaz! ¡Rápido pide un deseo! — Dijo al juntar sus manos y cerrar sus ojos con emoción para luego pasar a la tranquilidad, formulando el deseo que anhelaba en ese momento. — InuYasha — Volvió a llamarlo.

— ¿Qué? — Cuestionó desinteresado.

— Dime, ¿Todavía quieres convertirte en un Youkai completo?— Cuestionó prestando sumo interés a su respuesta.

— Fhe, ¿Acaso lo dudas? — Respondió con una pregunta de forma desinteresada y arrogante.

— Pero ya te has hecho muy fuerte — Recordó lo obvio la pelinegra.

— Aah, déjalo ya... Me convertiré en un completo youkai, ya he tomado una decisión, así que ya no me preguntes nada más — Dijo de manera brusca y con su típico ceño fruncido, aunque se notaba la seriedad de sus palabras.

— Pero es que.. Había estado pensando... Que tampoco habría nada de malo en que siguieras siendo como hasta ahora, que siguieras siendo un hanyou — Dijo para luego sonreír y mirar la luna tiernamente. — A mi ya me gustas tal y como eres ¿Sabes? — Se sincero de manera dulce y alegre.

— Ash, que estupideces dices — Dijo al voltear el rostro hacia otro lado.

— ¡¿Cómo Qué digo estupideces?! — Cuestionó furiosa al voltearse a verlo y apretar sus manos en puños. — ¡¿No podrías tomarme en serio aunque solo fuera por una vez?! — Volvió a cuestionar al instante al tomarlo del hombro y voltearlo. Más al ver esa mirada en él no pudo evitar sorprenderse, abriendo sus expresivos ojos y un poco la boca, pues jamás había visto una mirada así de InuYasha, con aquellos sentimientos que casi no supo identificar.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora? — Preguntó el hanyou algo incomodo, sintiendo como la miko apartaba la mano de su hombro.

— InuYasha yo.. — No dejaba de verlo aun sorprendida, incomodandolo más. — Sólo... — Más no pudo continuar.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?! — Alzó un poco la voz impulsivamente como de costumbre, harto de la incomodidad que sentía por la mirada de ella, más ella no pudo contestar por el repentino cambió en el árbol tras ellos y la aparición de Kaguya, arruinando el momento en el que se encontraban..

FIN DEL FLASHBACK..

Suspiró nuevamente, esos recuerdos los guardaba celosamente en su corazón, extrañaba tanto aquellos días de aventura junto a él. Luego de bajar la mirada por unos minutos volvió a subirla alarmada, recordando la posición de la luna, contuvo por un momento la respiración: Ya estaba en su punto más alto, en cualquier momento...

— Me alegra que hayas venido y hayas sido puntual — Aquella voz apacible y femenina volvió a oírse ante la azabache, la cual se levanto algo alarmada de su lugar, sintiendo aquella leve presencia espiritual cerca de nuevo.

— Hola, Kagome, como acordamos; aquí estoy — Dijo la voz con tranquilidad y algo divertida.

— Ah.. S-Si — No supo que más decir, estaba tan nerviosa.

— Kagome — El tono ahora era serio. — Has venido aquí por tu anhelo de tener a el hanyou InuYasha de nuevo a tu lado, ¿No es así? —

Kagome se quedó pensativa por un instante. — Sí — Confirmó.

— Bien, entonces dime, miko Kagome — Habló con formalidad. — ¿Has venido con buenos deseos? —

La pelinegra se quedo algo confusa, ¿Qué si había venido con buenos deseos?, bueno, ella no había venido aquí con deseos de lastimar a nadie, así que.

— Sí — Volvió a dar una respuesta afirmativa.

— Muy bien, como prometí, contestaré todo lo que quieras saber — Dijo más relajadamente.

— ¿Quien eres? — Cuestionó impulsivamente. Luego de unos segundos, una figura fantasmal se formó frente a ella, dándole lentamente una forma humana, hasta que al fin, se distinguió un rostro femenino con una leve sonrisa, con una brillante armadura sobre su torso, una espada de oro sujeta al obi de su cintura y seguido de este un hakama rojo intenso, se quedo muda y helada en su lugar por un segundo, no podía ser cierto, ella era...

— M-Midoriko — Soltó el nombre de esa legendaria mujer con algo de titubeo, ¿Acaso esto era real?.

— Así es Kagome, yo soy quien esta dispuesta a darte está oportunidad — Dijo con su cálida sonrisa.

— Pe-Pero.. ¿Por qué? — Cuestionó desconcertada, ¿A Qué se debía este enorme favor que le hacia?.

— Eso lo sabrás a su debido momento, pero por ahora te diré que es necesario, no solo en recompensa por el valor que has tenido en esta lucha, sino por un gran propósito que pronto descubrirás — Explicó con tranquilidad.

— Pero.. — Guardo silencio al bajar la mirada, esto era demasiado, las emociones como la sorpresa, el miedo y la ignorancia la golpearon causando alerta en su cuerpo. — ¡¿Por qué yo?! ¡¿Por qué esto me pasa a mi?! — Alzó la voz con algo de enojo, sentía que no era justo.

— Porque es tu destino y tu deber, Kagome — Dijo con suave voz, mirándola con una mirada de comprensión, entendiendo la confusión de aquella niña.

Kagome bajó la mirada nuevamente, cerrando los ojos e intentando comprender esta situación, hasta que la voz de la miko del pasado la hizo verla nuevamente.

— Kagome — La llamó con seriedad. — Debes entender que esta es tu decisión. Tu decides que es lo que deseas, si quieres de nuevo al hanyou en el mundo de los vivos, ese será un esfuerzo que tu deberás realizar. Yo solo te daré algunas herramientas para lograrlo, es tu decisión — Dijo al verla a los ojos fijamente, esperando alguna respuesta.

— Yo… — Lo pensó por largos minutos sin apartar la mirada de la brillante silueta de aquella mujer, analizando cada una de sus palabras. — Eso es lo que quiero y decido. Quiero intentar traer a InuYasha de vuelta — Aceptó finalmente, pues eso era lo que en verdad deseaba.

La miko del pasado sonrió por unos instantes para luego ponerse seria otra vez. — De acuerdo Kagome — La miró con seriedad y algo de admiración. — Pero dime ¿Estas dispuesta a cambiar tu futuro, tu presente y tu Destino? — Preguntó seriamente al extenderle su mano fantasmal.

La de ojos chocolates observó la mano y pensó unos momentos. Esto era por InuYasha, por sus amigos y por ella, era una responsabilidad que debía llevar con ella y no pensaba ser ninguna cobarde y rechazarla, inhalo fuertemente armándose de valor, este era el momento..

— Sí — Aceptó y tomó su mano, sin saber que había comenzado a marcar su destino..

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Caminaba por el obscuro bosque, abrigada con su chaqueta obscura, mirando hacia todos lados buscando alguna amenaza, y en un momento de pensamientos, el como llegó ahí y las palabras de cierta miko legendaria vinieron a su cabeza.

FLASHBACK::

— Sí — Aceptó y tomó su mano, vio como la bella mujer sonreía nuevamente con calidez.

— De acuerdo Kagome, veo que estas preparada — Y sin más una blanca y cálida luz comenzó a rodearlas, girando velozmente alrededor de ambas mikos, cubriendo el panorama del bosque de la vista de ellas.

Kagome en ese momento sintió como su cuerpo ya no tocaba el suelo, pareciera flotar en aquel lugar, rodeada de una cálida luz blanca y frente a una miko que cientos de años atrás había creado una perla mágica y maldita. Miró fijamente a dicha miko, preguntando con la mirada.

— Estamos viajando Cincuenta años al pasado, justo después de que la Miko Kikyo sellara al hanyou InuYasha en el árbol sagrado, ahí es donde deberás cumplir tu misión — Explicó serenamente.

— Pero... — Kagome analizó todas y cada una de sus palabras, algo desconcertada. — ¿Por qué llevarme después de que InuYasha fuera sellado y no antes? — Cuestionó al verla con curiosidad, pues creía que seria más conveniente ir antes.

— Porque no nos esta permitido alterar el sello de la Miko Kikyo, eso es algo sagrado en lo que no se debe interferir — Explicó seriamente.

— ¿Eh?.. E-Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? — Preguntó con cierta desesperación.

— Tú misión es eliminar al hanyou Naraku antes de que genere tantas desgracias, de esa forma no alteraras tanto el futuro — Explicó con cierta pena en su interior, pues tenia conocimiento de lo que esa niña debería enfrentar, siendo tan joven..

— ¿Eliminar a Naraku? — Su desconcierto creció, ¿De esa forma InuYasha volvería con ella?, pero..

— Llegamos — La voz apacible de Midoriko la sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos, sintió el suelo de nuevo bajo sus pies y por accidente cayó sentada sobre el fresco césped. — Ya debo irme, sé fuerte Kagome — Dijo al desaparecer la imagen de aquella mujer tan bella. — Y recuerda — Habló la ahora voz solamente. — Has aceptado cambiar tu presente, tu futuro y tu destino, así que no te sorprendas de como este se comience a formar. Mucha suerte, miko Kagome — Habló con formalidad nuevamente, para luego desaparecer su presencia, dejando completamente sola a la pequeña miko en medio del obscuro bosque...

Kagome se levantó algo asustada al estar sola en aquel lugar, más se calmo al ver a unos metros el pozo devora huesos, vio a su lado su equipaje y sintió alivio, se lo monto a los hombros y se dirigió al Goshinboku, pues era el lugar que más seguridad le daba en un momento así..

FIN DEL FLASHBACK...

Suspiró y se detuvo nuevamente a observar la luna llena, miró atentamente aquel brillante cuerpo lunar, tan bello e inalcanzable a la vez.

— Mi Destino — Repitió suavemente, de ahora en adelante debía estar preparada, estaba en un pasado que no conocía e indefensa sin sus amigos a su lado, aunque creía que este pasado no era tan distinto al que ya estaba acostumbrada, Debía ser fuerte. En el pasado o en el presente, ¡No importaba!, era hora de valerse por si misma y lograr cumplir esta misión, se lo debía a ellos, sus amigos, a InuYasha. ¡Era hora de enfrentar el destino!, y aunque fuera en soledad, el recuerdo de sus seres queridos le daría fortaleza, siempre lo hacía, pues ellos.. Eran su motivo para continuar, ¡Y jamás se echaría atrás!...

* * *

Holi de nuevo, ¿Qué les parecio?, espero que les haya gustado, si aun les gusta este fics me gustaria a mi saber su opinión a través de un comentario, aunque sea corto, ya saben, aaah.. Bien, agradezco mucho a las amables personas que comentaron el cap anterior:

 **~Flemy Speeddraw~ ~Luliz Rizo~ ~springtopain~ ~Serenity usagi~ ~Raquel Taisho~ ~Faby Sama~ ~yoshiokobayashi~..**

Se los agradezco mucho, sus comentarios me sacaron más de una sonrisa y me animaron a continuar, trataré de editar y publicar lo más pronto posible el próximo cap, por el momento les suplicó paciencia, mi cabeza no esta en un buen momento... Muchas gracias y espero hayan disfrutado el cap, no quiero dar spoiler del próximo así que sólo diré que estará la ansiada aparición de cierta personita XD, ¡Sayonara y nos leemos pronto!, besos :3

 **KW**


	7. Ella

Hola querida gente de fanfiction que siguen este fics, esta vez no pondre excusas por mi tardanza porque me di cuenta que las excusas de nada sirven, así que quiero pedir disculpas, entenderé si ya no quieren seguir esta historia, en verdad lamento mucho que su autora sea una irresponsable jeje, bien, para quien guste leer ya no lo retengo, disfrutad la lectura y gracias por la paciencia y el apoyo, nos leemos abajo...

 **Aclaración: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia en cambió es mía.**

* * *

Caminó entre el obscuro bosque con dificultad, la poca luz que se colaba entre las ramas de los árboles era insuficiente para su vista sencilla y los arbustos y demás maleza no mejoraban su citación. Debía concentrarse, no podía permitir fallar en esto, entrecerró los ojos y siguió su camino. Se preguntaba ¿Qué estarían haciendo sus seres queridos en este momento?, de seguro su madre estaba durmiendo tranquilamente luego de arropar a Souta, Sango quizás estaría haciendo guardia fuera de la cabaña de Kaede o durmiendo mientras el monje hacia una de las suyas, Shippo debía estar acurrucado junto a Kirara, soñando en el gran youkai Kitsune que algún día se convertiría, la anciana Kaede habría acabado hace ya un tiempo sus oraciones y estaría descansado plácidamente luego de un cansado día de trabajo. Hasta pensó en la pequeña Rin y en el frío Daiyoukai que la cuidaba, ¿Qué estaría haciendo la dulce niña ahora?, seguro dormía mientras Sesshomaru velaba su sueño, a veces le parecía sorprendente como un ser cruel y distante como lo era Sesshomaru se haya encariñado de esa forma con una niña humana, más estaba segura que a estas alturas Sesshomaru la veía como a una hija, y le parecía tierno. Miró hacia arriba buscando las estrellas al detenerse en un lugar donde los árboles le permitían ver el firmamento, había tantas cosas que pensar.

Iba a continuar su camino, más no lo hizo y se quedo quieta y con los ojos grandemente abiertos, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, ella estaba sola, completamente indefensa, sin sus amigos que la ayudaban siempre y a merced de cualquier youkai que deseara acercarse y quitarle la perla, ¿Y que hacía ella?; ¡Se perdía en sus pensamientos tranquilamente y se dejaba más vulnerable aún!, definitivamente perderse en sus pensamientos y no notar lo que hacía era una costumbre que jamás perdería, suspiró al notar su estupidez, rápidamente tomo de su espalda su arco y se puso alerta, un youkai podía atacarla en cualquier momento. Apretó con fuerza su arco en mano, aquel arco que Kikyo había dejado para ella en el monte Azusa, en ese momento fue que cayó en cuenta de otra cosa; Kikyo, era verdad, en ningún momento, en todo este tiempo, había pensado en ella, Kikyo descansaba en paz ahora, al igual que InuYasha, eso quería decir que ¿Ellos estaban juntos?, de seguro InuYasha ahora estaba feliz, siempre quiso estar en paz junto a Kikyo, ahora su deseo se había cumplido, ellos estaban juntos en el otro mundo, que tonta había sido, InuYasha, él amaba a Kikyo, siempre la había amado, y ella como idiota creyó en traerlo nuevamente a su lado para ser felices juntos. ¿Qué pensaría él cuando estuviera de nuevo en el mundo de los vivos? ¿La odiaría por separarlo de Kikyo?, estos pensamientos la ponían en verdad mal, pero.. InuYasha también sentía algo por ella, se lo había dicho antes de morir, entonces también había la posibilidad de que él la amara y quisiera regresar con ella, esa también podría ser una opción.

Mientras la miko del futuro volvía a perderse en sus pensamientos, unos rojizos ojos la observaban atentamente, analizándola escondido entre la maleza del bosque, aspiró el olor de la perla mezclado con el de la humana, fortaleciéndose con el mismo, su sed de poder lo motivo a seguirla, al no poseer fuertes piernas con las cuales correr o brazos ágiles con los cuales atacarla, se arrastraba sigilosamente, procurando no hacer ruido que lo delatara, la miró con cuidado, estaba distraída y al parecer no había notado su presencia, el codicioso youkai que parecía una gran serpiente esperó el momento perfecto para atacar, al ver que la humana apresuraba un poco el pasó se preparó, se puso en posición y en ese instante se lanzó contra ella, preparando sus colmillos para destrozarla y obtener la perla, era su oportunidad..

Kagome al notar que el frío de la noche se acrecentaba apuro un poco el paso, dirigiéndose al claro donde estaba el árbol sagrado, así podría pasar la noche ahí, pero al haberse apresurado y sin buena visión por el lugar donde estaba no notó una raíz que sobresalía del suelo, tropezó con ella inevitablemente y cayó al suelo, por suerte puso sus manos frente a ella para amortiguar el golpe y se apoyó en sus rodillas, pero en ese momento ocurrió algo que no esperaba, un youkai con apariencia de serpiente pasó de largo en lo que parecía un ataque en su contra y caía frente a ella, furioso a su parecer por su plan frustrado, bendijo de inmediato a aquella raíz al comprender que le salvo la vida

Sin perder un sólo segundo más alzó su arco el cual jamás soltó y sacó una flecha de su estuche, tensándola y apuntándola hacia el youkai al mismo tiempo que este se lanzaba contra ella nuevamente, soltó su flecha cargada de poder y por suerte, al estar tan cerca el youkai, lo eliminó de un solo tiro, suspiró aliviada, por un momento pensó que moriría, agradeció a aquélla raíz y la bendijo nuevamente, levantándose del suelo, esta vez había tenido suerte pero quizás la próxima no sería así, debía estar más atenta, ¡Estúpida costumbre de hundirse en sus pensamientos en un momento serio como lo era ese!, suspiró nuevamente y se serenó, era momento de actuar en serio, apretó su arco nuevamente y siguió su caminó.

A unos metros de ella pudo ver la luz clara y leve de un claro, sonrió, estaba cerca, apresuró un poco el paso apartando ramas y esquivando arbustos, al fin llegó, aparto una rama con hojas verdes y frescas que le impedían la visión y miró hacia el frente, sintiendo la relajante aura del árbol de las eras. Más nada la había preparado para lo que vería, y menos tan pronto, abrió los ojos y un poco la boca, viendo estática aquella escena.

— Inu.. Yasha — Susurró, era él, con su rostro tranquilo y pacífico, como si sólo estuviera durmiendo, apoyado en aquél árbol y con una flecha en su pecho, signó de su sello en ese lugar, la luz de la luna le daba de lleno en el rostro y cuerpo, dándole una apariencia angelical.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, apoyándola donde su corazón palpitaba fuertemente por la impresión de volverlo a ver, intentando tranquilizarlo de su alocada carrera. Sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo, sin que se lo ordenara, se acercó al joven hanyou, sin apartar en ningún momento la vista de su rostro, quedó frente suyo y las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, en verdad era él. Se subió a una raíz que por suerte sobresalía del árbol, lo suficientemente alta para llegar a la altura que estaba InuYasha y resistente para soportar su peso, lo miro así de cerca y ya no pudo contener las lágrimas, las cuales calientes se deslizaron por sus mejillas, lentamente se acercó más a él y se apoyo en su pecho, suspirando su aroma, vio aquella flecha incrustada en el pecho de su amado hanyou, justo en la altura del pecho, la miró fijamente, sería tan sencilla quitarla, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, Midoriko fue muy clara al decirle que no tenían permitido alterar el sello de Kikyo, cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras más lágrimas bajaban de sus ojos.

Sólo quería estar junto a InuYasha, ¿Es que acaso era mucho pedir?, alzó la vista a su rostro al abrir los ojos, viendo su tranquila expresión, miró sus labios, anhelando besarlos, solo los había probado una vez y no fue precisamente de la forma más romántica, sin pensarlo mucho se acerco a ellos, un beso a nadie le haría daño, cerró los ojos y apoyó sus labios suavemente contra los de él, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba sin más, disfrutó de aquel inocente beso robado por unos momentos más, para luego separarse de él lentamente, abrió los ojos con lentitud, sonrió tiernamente para su amado hanyou, aunque con un dejo de tristeza.

— InuYasha — Susurró su nombre con dulzura mientras volvía a apoyarse en su pecho, solo quería que ese momento no acabará.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Caminaba a través del obscuro bosque de forma elegante y orgullosa, con su incomparable porte, poderoso y peligroso para cualquiera que lo voltease a ver. Aún así no se encontraba de el mejor humor, se dirigía a aquel lugar donde el estúpido hanyou estaba sellado, según su fiel sirviente, su medió hermano había sido sellado por el conjuro de una miko al dejarse engatusar por la misma, vaya idiota, aún así tenía una duda, y si era algo que él no soportaba era tener dudas, por eso ahora se dirigía donde el estúpido hanyou, para cerciorarse si en verdad había sido sellado por una débil y vulgar humana, de ser así no pudo ser más imbécil.

Podía ya percibir cerca el aroma de su medio hermano cerca, había dejado a su sirviente y al dragón de dos cabezas lejos de ahí y se había marchado sin dar explicación alguna como siempre. Ya estaba cerca, aunque otro olor llamó su atención, un aroma dulce, como de flores y agua de lluvia mezclados, era una fragancia exótica para él y se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde el olor de InuYasha, avanzó curioso por el lugar, sin hacer ruido para no dar a conocer su presencia, fue entonces que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca que la vio, allí estaba ella, la portadora de tan embriagante fragancia, una bella humana, la detallo detenidamente, portaba una ropas muy extrañas que se ajustaban a su cuerpo, llevaba lo que parecía un bolso extraño y bastante grande en su espalda junto con un estuche llenó de flechas y un arco en su mano derecha, tenia el cabello largo y levemente ondulado, negro como la noche, fue entonces cuando detalló su rostro se veía sorprendida, con sus grande y expresivos ojos de color chocolate abiertos a más no poder, las mejillas de un suave rosado y la boca entre abierta, era una humana de cierta forma.. Extraña.

Vio como miraba atentamente un punto en específico de ese claro, fue entonces que aparto la vista de ella y lo vio, así que era cierto, ahí estaba él; el idiota de InuYasha sellado en un árbol con una flecha por el conjuro de una miko, ¿Acaso podía ser más estúpido?.

— Inu.. Yasha — Oyó aquel suave susurro, volteó a ver a la humana la cuál se llevaba una mano al pecho, justo a la altura de su corazón. Observó atentó sus siguientes movimientos, los cuales consistieron en acercarse a InuYasha y ponerse a su altura al pararse sobre una raíz que sobresalía del árbol. Ella se quedó observando al hanyou unos momentos para luego soltar unas lágrimas y pegarse al pecho de éste, vaya que los humanos eran patéticos. Por unos momentos nada nuevo ocurrió, hasta que la humana alzó su rostro y vio de nuevo atentamente al que consideraba su bastardo medio hermano. Lo que hizo luego lo dejo algo sorprendido, ella acercó su rostro al del hanyou y unió sus labios con los de él, ¿Eso era lo que los humanos llamaban un beso?, sintió cierta molestia en su interior y no le agradaba, simplemente no le gustaba lo que veía, no le gustaba ver a esa humana besando a ese bastardo, mezclando ese encantador aroma con el de ese, debía admitir que la humana era muy bella y de esbelto cuerpo, aun así había muchas hembras con mejores atributos, pero esa humana le llamaba la atención, y no entendía el porqué.

La vio separar sus labios de los del hanyou y suspirar, vio su dulce sonrisa que iba dirigida para él, de alguna forma eso sólo lo molesto más.

— InuYasha — Oyó nuevamente ese susurro, solo que ahora con ternura y algo que no supo identificar bien pero que lo irritó, subió un poco su poder, lo suficiente como para asustar, aún así ella no lo notó, se indigno al ella sólo apoyar su cabeza nuevamente en el pecho de ese bastardo que odio más, no, si al Gran Sesshomaru algo lo molestaba, le fastidiaba, acababa con ello de inmediato, y esta escena lo hacía, salió de su aparente escondite y se acerco de forma furiosa a Ella, nadie ignoraba a este Sesshomaru, ni ella, una maldita y extraña humana, ni nadie...

* * *

Hola otra vez, espero que les haya gustado, en verdad, gracias por haber leído y me esforzaré por solucoonar mis problemas y actualizar rápido, vale?, gracias nuevamente, los amo.

Y otra aclaración: esta historia es mía en su totalidad, no la traduzco del ingles ni la tome de otro sitio, si se les hace conocida yo antes la publicaba en fanfics es, pero deje de publicarla allí por unos inconvenientes, bien, eso era n.n

Agradezco comentarios a:

 **~Flemy Speeddraw~ ~mariacosta~ ~Faby Sama~ ~Serenity usagi~ ~springtopain~ ~Raquel Taisho~ ~Luliz Rizo~ ~Andi Soul~**

En verdad muchas gracias chicas, perdón por hacerlas esperar tanto, esta vez me tarde mucho más de la cuenta, pero jamás abandonaré el fics, se los prometo n.n bueno, hasta el siguiente, sayonara y nos leemos pronto, besos enormes.

 **KW**


	8. Yako

¡Konnichiwa!, he vuelto y tengo más energías, últimamente le he prestado atención a otro fics que actualizare en estos días, aah, sorpresa, pero decidí traer este cap para mis amantes del SesshKag antes, bueno disfrutenlo y nos leemos abajo :3...

* * *

•

Se abrazaba con suavidad al cuerpo de InuYasha, con el temor de que mágicamente despertara y le gritará como la primera vez, le pareció sentir una presencia detrás de ella, más no le presto atención, quizás solo fue su imaginación. Suspiró profundamente el aroma del hanyou, cómo lo extrañaba.

— Humana — Se exaltó dando un pequeño saltito, casi se cae de la raíz donde estaba de no ser porque se sujetó del haori de InuYasha.

— _"Esa voz"_ — Jamás olvidaría su voz, ¿Como hacerlo?, siendo de un ser tan poderoso e imponente era inolvidable, casi tanto como InuYasha.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? — Su voz volvió a oírse, bajo de la raíz rápidamente y algo exaltada, volteó a verlo rápidamente.

— Se-Sesshomaru — Su nombre salió por puro impulso de sus labios al verlo frente a ella.

El Daiyoukai frunció el ceño, ¿Cómo esa humana sabia su nombre?, él estaba seguro de jamás haberla visto en su vida, y dudaba que su "Querido" medio hermano le hablara de él, y si lo hiciera no sería más que insultos o maldiciones. Podía oler el temor y demás sentimientos en la humana, ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué lo conocía?.

—Explícate, ¿Cómo sabes quien soy? — Exigió con voz firme y fría, mirándola fijamente, si mentía lo sabría.

— Ah.. Y-Yo.. — Se maldijo así misma por ser tan impulsiva, ¿Qué iba a decirle?, obviamente tendría que mentir, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. — I-InuYasha… Él me hablo de ti, digo… De usted —Trató de sonar creíble y lo miró con cierto temor, que tonta era. Estaba en un pasado diferente donde Sesshomaru no tenía idea de su existencia, ¡¿Como se le ocurrió delatarse tan pronto?!, obviamente estaba jodida.

— Mientes — La vio estremecerse, eso no sonaba creíble para nada, además la humana olía a mentira, aún así decidió desistir un momento de aquella pregunta. — ¿Quién eres?— Cuestionó sin cambiar su fría y hostil actitud.

Suspiró aliviada por que ya no le preguntara aquello, reparó lentamente en la otra pregunta y al darse cuenta se apresuro en contestar.

— Soy.. K-Kagome — Titubeó un poco, aun estaba nerviosa.

— _"Kagome"_ — Repitió mentalmente aquel nombre, sintiendo algo en su interior que prefirió ignorar, pues no lo entendía y no valía la pena pensarlo. — ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? — Repitió la pregunta, no pensaba desistir, y si mentía de nuevo la haría arrepentirse.

— Aah.. Pu-es.. — Pensó, ¿Qué otra cosa podría decir y que fuera más creíble?. — _"¡Genial! ¿Y ahora qué?, ¡Claro!; Mira Sesshomaru, No soy de este tiempo, yo vine de un tiempo donde conocí tu medió hermano y luego a ti, y después de una 'amigable' presentación entre nosotros el obtuvo la espada de tu padre que tu tanto deseabas y te corto un brazo, ¿Si? ¡Por el amor de...! ¡Si le digo eso mi cabeza rodara en el suelo por decir que un hanyou le cortará un brazo al Gran Sesshomaru! ¡Maldición!"_ — Pensó preocupada, apresurándose por pensar algo creíble, más nada llegaba a su mente. — Yo... —

Cansado de sus rodeos y titubeos la tomo de pronto y bruscamente del cuello, apretó el mismo, pero procuro no romperlo, primero quería respuestas.

—Habla de una vez, humana, se me agota la paciencia — Amenazó su delicado cuello, si no hablaba pronto su peligroso veneno comenzaría a brotar de sus guarras y una simple humana como ella no saldría viva de un veneno tan letal como el suyo.

— Yo.. No puedo.. R-Respirar — Intentó librarse inútilmente al apretar sus manos en la fuerte de el que sostenía firmemente su cuello.

— Entonces habla rápido antes de que se te acabe el aire — Dijo seriamente, el aroma de esa humana le estaba confundiendo los sentidos, era un aroma tan delicioso. Frunció el ceño por sus propios pensamientos y presionó un poco más el cuello de esa humana, la cual intentaba de forma patética liberarse con sus débiles manos.

— **Tranquilízate** —Habló una voz en el interior de su mente, tratando de calmar su ira por sentimientos confusos.

— " _No molestes Yako,_ _esta humana intenta engañarme y no lo permitiré"_ — Le habló a su bestia interna, Yako, la bestia interna que nació junto con él y su única compañía durante años, Él le aconsejaba y aunque no era muy comunicativo, solía hacerle caso y hablarle, era la gran figura del perro blanco en su interior.

— **Pues si la matas no obtendrás ninguna respuesta, ahora cálmate** **y suéltala, Ya** — Ordenó de manera firme.

Sesshomaru gruño por lo bajo, era mejor hacerle caso esta vez, no quería soportar luego los terribles dolores de cabeza que le provocaba. A regañadientes la soltó, sin delicadeza alguna y tirándola al suelo, cayendo esta sobre su trasero, Yako gruñó ante esto.

Al caer al suelo sintió algo de alivio y tosió varías veces, intentando recuperar el aire perdido, se llevó una mano al cuello, por un momento creyó que moriría.

— Habla ya humana, y no te atrevas a Mentirme o te elimino — Advirtió de forma fría y amenazante.

Kagome tomó aire y comenzó a pensar rápidamente, hasta que algo se le vino a la mente, si, era bastante creíble.

— Yo… Le conocía por algunas cosas que InuYasha me dijo de ti... U-Un día te vi por casualidad.. No sabía que eras tú y estaba algo lejos... Pero.. Un pequeño demonio verde gritaba tu nombre siempre así que... Le comenté a InuYasha y él... Me explicó que eras tú y que… No me acercara a ti — Intentó no titubear y rogó porque Jaken estuviera con Sesshomaru en esos tiempos, y en parte era verdad, InuYasha siempre le decía que no se acercara a Sesshomaru por ser peligroso, y vaya que tenía razón. Miró hacía el suelo esperando alguna respuesta.

La miró atentó, su explicación era extraña pero creíble, miró por un momento al estúpido hanyou sellado en aquel árbol, luego miro a la chica. Tenía entendido que fue sellado por una miko, y sin dudas esa mujer lo era, pues emanaba una increíble cantidad de reiki, pero al parecer ella no parecía notarlo, de seguro era una inexperta e incompetente, ella no podría hacer un sello como ese, así que descartó la idea de inmediato.

— Mph — Giró sobre sus talones y le dio la espalda a la humana que ahora sabia, era una miko, debería matarla, pero Yako estaba algo inquieto y eso comenzaba a molestarlo, ¿Acaso se había puesto así por la humana?. — Estúpida humana — Murmuró con fastidió.

Kagome suspiro aliviada al verlo marcharse, se levantó del suelo y sacudió sus ropas, miró hacia InuYasha, todo comenzaba a complicarse, quizás pasaría ahí la noche y luego se iría, debía encontrar a Naraku y no sabía como, obviamente lo primero que necesitaba era un plan.

— **Nos volveremos** **a ver, Kagome** — Susurró una voz en el interior del poderoso Daiyoukai, Yako estaba ansioso, la humana era especial, lo sabia y quería conocer más de ella, y en verdad estaba interesado, y a pesar de que Sesshomaru no lo supiera, o no quisiera admitirlo, él también se intereso en ella.

— _"¿Qué_ _te ocurre, Yako?"_ — Cuestionó algo curioso pero sin demostrarlo en verdad, su bestia estaba más que callada y no era normal, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no obtuvo respuesta por parte de él, ¿Qué se traía entre manos ahora?...

Continuará...

* * *

Woooh, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero que les haya gustado jaja,sie es posible e más rápido, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y por eso agradezco comentario a:

 **~gothikataisho~ ~Victoria~ ~Inukagban~ ~Faby Sama~ ~Andi Soul~ ~SakuraLi-Taisho~ ~Brandy moon~ ~amane amy~ ~gabimaldonado~ ~mariacosta~ ~Mary~ ~Serenity usagi~**

Sobre todo quiero agradecer a mi querida Serenity, espero que el accidente no haya sido grave y recuperate pronto, Muchas gracias por ser una lectora tan fiel 3

Bueno, ahora sí, me retiro, muchos besos para quienes leen y siguen este fics, en verdad si no fuera por ustedes no seguiría publicando, hasta la próxima, ¡Nos leemos pronto!

 **KW**


End file.
